rwbyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Adam Taurus
'''Adam Taurus '''to wysoki rangą członek Białego Kła, który po raz pierwszy pojawił się w "Black" Trailer. Nosi maskę Grimm, która zasłania jego oczy. Jego bronią są Wilt and Blush, miecz i karabin, które podwaja jako osłonę miecza. Opisany jako mentor i były współpracownik Blake Belladonny. Razem zaatakowali pociąg przewożący Pył, ale pod koniec został przez nią porzucony. Później pojawia się w Chapter 12: Breach. W odcinku "Dread in the air" Adam morduję Siennę Khan, po czym ogłasza się Wysokim Przywódcą Białego Kła Wygląd Adam jest wysokim mężczyzną o czerwono-brązowych włosach, które przechylają się w tył. Ciekawą cechą jego wyglądu jest maska, którą nosi, przez co zasłania swoje oczy i górną część twarzy. Wydaje się być Faunusem-bykiem, gdyż po obu stronach jego głowy widać dwa rogi. Jego maska jest biało-czerwona, w japońskim stylu, i podobnymi do płomieni symbolami ozdabiającymi front oraz dwiema szczelinami z każdej strony. Przypuszczalnie pozwalającymi na widok. Najprawdopodobniej jest to przeprojektowana wersja masek Grimmów zazwyczaj noszonych przez członków Białego Kła. Adam nosi czarną kurtkę z długim rękawem i rozciętymi rękawami, czerwonymi wzorami oraz białym symbolem po lewej stronie. Jego okrycie od wewnątrz jest czerwone z czerwonymi, płomiennymi akcentami na dole. Na plecach ma więdnącą różę nad białym kwiatowym wzorem. Jego płaszcz jest wpół zapięty, odsłaniając czerwoną koszulę z czarną linią biegnącą równolegle do kołnierza pod nią. Nosi długie czarne spodnie i buty z czerwonymi podeszwami oraz czarne rękawiczki z bardziej czerwonymi emblematami na przedzie, które wydają się być wariantem greckiej litery Ω (Omega), która jest ostatnią literą greckiego alfabetu. Nosi także czarny pas z białymi znakami domina. Jego wygląd zazwyczaj składa się z czarnego i czerwonego, podobnego do schematu kolorów stosowanych przez Ruby Rose. Osobowość Blake opisuje go jako uczucie kompletnie usprawiedliwionego w tym, jak robił świat lepszym miejscem. Jednak jego wizja idealnej przyszłości nie zawierała wszystkich, a Blake zaczęła wierzyć, że sam Adam stał się potworem w procesie próbowania go zmienić. W przeciwieństwie do Blake, okazuje się, że nie interesuje się życiem niewinnych ludzi, ponieważ planuje wysadzić pociąg z wszystkimi podróżującymi. W Chapter 7: Beginning of the End w flashbacku odrzuca wstępną ofertę Cinder Fall, powołując się na niepotrzebne ryzyko umierania z ludzkiej przyczyny. Jest również powiedziane, że nie lubi Łowców, sardonicznie stwierdzając, że mogła udać się do tego, który zszedł z ich "właściwej drogi". Jednak po tym, jak Cinder przychodzi drugi raz, tym razem z propozycją dania mu Pyłu i Lienów, a także groźbą śmierci, Adam zgadza się na współpracę, choć z niedowierzaniem. Ponadto w Chapter 1: The Next Step, Salem stwierdza, że Adam okazał się lojalny wobec jej sprawy. W Chapter 11: Heroes and Monsters widać jego osobowość. Pokazuje, że jest zdruzgotanym, satyrycznym i mściwym faunusem, gotowym obalić każdego, kto go powstrzymuje od wyplenienia idei sprawiedliwości wobec ludzi i świata. Z przyjemnością nęka Blake, mówiąc do niej "kochanie" lub "moja miłości" i ostatecznie obiecując zniszczyć wszystko, co kocha, jako karę za zdradę Białego Kła. Zachowuje się bardzo zachowawczo, gwałtownie. Jest też bezlitosny wobec swoich wrogów, odcinając ramię Yang Xiao Long z łatwością, kiedy rzuca się na niego, a nawet próbuje zabić Blake, gdy staje między nim a okaleczoną Yang. Ta cecha jest powtórzona ponownie w Chapter 3: Of Runaways and Stonaways , gdy Lisa Lavender informuje, że wszystkie próby ujęcia go napotykają brutalną siłę. Broń i umiejętności Umiejętności Adama są na równi z tym, które posiadają wykształceni Łowcy. Jest wyuczony w szermierce, szybko i z łatwością przecina Atleta Knight-130. Ma preferencję do używania "Iaido", metody w japońskim walce mieczem, która wymaga niezwłocznego wyeliminowania szybkiego ataku, a następnie ponownej osłony. Jak pokazano w trailerze, może ciąć wrogów, którzy wydają się poza zasięgiem jego ostrza, co oznacza, że albo tak szybko się poruszał, a następnie prędko cofnął, albo w jakiś sposób poszerzał zasięg swojego ostrza. Kiedy użył Wilt, aby otworzyć właz pociągu, ruszył tak szybko, że jego uderzenie było prawie niewidoczne dla ludzkiego oka. Również od czasu do czasu będzie używać Blush do ataków dystansowych. Ponadto, prędkość Adama wykazuje, że umie odbijać liczne kule w krótkich odstępach czasu z Wilt i Blush. Podobnie jak Blake, Adam wydaje się być bardzo wytrzymały, nie wykazując oznak zmęczenia podczas długiej bitwy. Black trailer Adam potrafi wchłonąć lub zablokować energię przed atakiem wroga i ponownie emitować ją, zwykle za pomocą miecza. Kiedy absorbuje ataki lub krótko przed uderzeniem w plecy, detale jego ciała wydają się świecić na czerwono. Kiedy on atakuje, kolor wydaje się wyciekać ze świata, a wszystko staje się czerwone i czarne. Ten ruch najwyraźniej wymaga trochę przygotowania i czasu, jak mówi Blake, musi go trochę kupić, zanim zdoła wykonać ten atak. Kiedy używa tej zdolności, pojawiają się czerwone płatki różane pływające w powietrzu, symbolizujące jego motyw "wilt". W Chapter 11: Heroes and Monsters jego pierwsze uderzenie przeciwko Yang jest tak potężne, że przebija się przez jej Aurę i całkowicie osłabia ramię w jednym uderzeniu. Jednakże moc tej techniki może zależeć od tego, ile energii pochłania mieczem. Adam zdjął dwa trafienia wystrzelone przez Blake, zanim zaatakował Yang, a potem rozproszył ciągnące się wiązki energii od robota pajęczego w "Black" Trailerze, zanim zaatakował. Ciekawostki * W języku hebrajskim Adam (אדם) znaczy "Człowiek", a Adom (אדום) oznacza "Czerwony". Jest prawdopodobne, że imię Adama to gra tych dwóch słów. Adam jest znany także w religiach Abrahama, jako pierwszy stworzony człowiek, prawdopodobnie odnosząc się do faktu, że jest on pierwszym mężczyzną, który się pojawił. * Nazwisko Adama, Taurus, to łacińskie słowo oznaczające byka. **Jego maska ma dwa czerwone oznaczenia w kształcie rogów, podobne do byka. * W Disneyu w Pięknej i Bestii, wiele osób uważa, że imię Bestii / Księcia brzmi Adam (choć nie jest on oficjalnie nazwany). Dalszymi podobieństwami pomiędzy Adamem i Bestią są ich róże. Bestia została przemieniona przez przeklętą, więdnąca róże, taką samą jaką zawiera godło Adama. * Adam i Ruby mają pewne cechy wspólne, głównie kolorystykę i duże wykorzystanie czerwonych zdjęć w swoich debiutanckich trailerach. * Miecz Adama oparty jest na mieczu Kagury z Ga-Rei: Zero. Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Biały Kieł Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Faunusy Kategoria:Postacie